Us Plus Cat
by ladyakami
Summary: Law took in a cat and paid too much attention to it. What would Kidd do?


A/N: I seriously don't know where this following story happened, but I think it's not on a ship, so it's like they're living on a house, normal life... But as pirates. You know what I mean, right? Oh, you don't? Can't do anything about that. It's a very short story, and all of my stories will mostly be too. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

* * *

**SLAM!**

The door opened abruptly. In reflex, Eustass Kidd, who was relaxing on a couch, turned his head and looked at the source of the sound.

It was Trafalgar Law, panting and sweating lightly. Kidd noticed some kind of a reddish-white furball in Law's arms. He became confused as he recognized it as a kitten.

"Law, what's—"

"Outavthewayamusttreathiscat."

Kidd blinked.

"_What?_"

"I MUST TREAT THIS CAT!" Law rushed to his room right after he said that. Kidd can do nothing but stare blankly at the spot where Law stood just now. He chose to wait for Law to explain everything and continued to sit back on the couch.

15 minutes later, Law got out of his room, sighing in relief.

"So what's the deal with that cat?" Kidd asked.

Law sat on the couch beside Kidd. "Injured. Badly. If I hadn't pick it up, it would be dead by 3 days or so due to blood loss."

"I didn't know you liked cats."

"I don't. It just looks a bit like Bepo, white and furry and all that. It looks weak. Plus it was bleeding."

Kidd realized that Law seriously did not make any sense. Maybe he just had a soft spot or something for animals, considering he does have a talking bear as his crewmate.

Kidd shifted his position and stared at the ceiling, passing the silence for a bit. "So you're gonna take care of that cat?"

Law took a moment to think and finally answered, "Dunno. Do you like cats?"

Kidd kept staring at the ceiling, recalling his memories with felines. He doesn't have that much of an experience, not just with cats, but with animals in overall. He decided that having a pet won't do him any harm. Law seemed kind of excited with Kidd's answer. They were chatting about other stuff until meowing was heard from Law's room.

The kitten's awake, though still looking fragile and in pain. It turns out that its fur are pure white. Because of all the blood earlier, Kidd thought it was red of some kind. _"It's cute. A little,"_ Kidd thought, and he finished reassuring himself that nothing bad would come to this.

~ 3 days later~

Kidd heavily regretted his decision, his thoughts, and his actions.

How could he possibly not? Law is spending like 90% of his time taking care of his newly-adopted cat, the rest of his time for eating, bathing, and sleeping. He barely talked to Kidd, and Kidd was getting pissed. He's starting to miss Law because of the lack of conversation (albeit seeing him all of the time), but it seems like Law is too occupied for him to make a move, so Kidd calmed himself down and told himself to wait for some time longer.

2 days passed. Kidd was getting fed up. It seemed to him that he already waited for 2 centuries. He was sitting on his usual couch and taking his time to think of what he would do to contain his urge to kill the damn cat until Law slumped on the couch, disrupting Kidd's thoughts, and leaned against Kidd's arm.

"Where's the cat?" Kidd asked.

"Sleeping."

Both of them are silent, Law because he's sleepy, and Kidd because he's enjoying the time with his beloved. A question popped into Kidd's head.

"Law."

"Hmmm?"

"Who do you love more; me or that cat?"

Law looked at Kidd in confusion.

"What are you talking about, of course it's-"

_Meow!_

Law looked to where the sound came from. "Wait a sec, she's awake," Law went inside his room, where his cat is.

_She? It's a female cat?! IT MUST BE TRYING TO SNATCH LAW'S ATTENTION ON PURPOS—_

"Sorry!" Law came back and sat beside Kidd again, now with the kitten on his hands.

Kidd observed the kitten, and because of his earlier thoughts, it seemed like the cat is sneering at him. Law opened his mouth to speak.

"So—"

"Nevermind," Kidd interrupted instantly. "I'm tired." He stood up from the couch, quickly walked to his room, and slammed close the door. Law silently worked his brains up, wondering why Kidd would be mad at him.

The next day, Kidd was out from morning to evening. He just didn't feel like seeing the foul cat, but when he came back, there was no meowing sounds nor Law's voice talking to the cat. He sighed deeply upon opening the door to his room, only to gasp it back in. Kidd was taken aback at the view in front of him.

Law. He's hugging the cat. He's lightly rolled into a ball. On Kidd's bed. Law is _sleeping._

Kidd thought about how his beloved could possibly end up sleeping on his room. Finding no answer, he enveloped Law and the cat with his blanket, sat on the bed, right beside Law, and held his hand.

_"Mnn... Eustass-ya..." _

Kidd was dumbfounded. Law is sleep-talking his name! He concluded that nothing has made him _this _happy. But then Law tightened the hug on the cat and his face indicated that he's more comfortable now. Kidd frowned in sorrow. In turn, he tightened his grip on Law's hand.

"...Is that cat truly more precious than me?" Kidd closed his eyes, quarreling with himself inside.

"Obviously not, you idiot."

_Huh? _

Kidd's eyes shot back open. Law was awake, heard his stupid question, and is answering it without delay.

"You're doubting me because of a cat," Law's sleepy face showed a glimmer of irritation. Before Kidd could say anything, he continued.

"Listen now. I must tell you that when my heart is set on a certain special something, then I will not change it. That is the highest possible seat anything or anyone could claim from me."

He paused. Kidd waited for him to continue.

"And that seat has already been secured by you."

After a short stillness, a soft blush took place on Kidd's cheeks, and he's at a loss of words. He updated his last conclusion.

Law noticed and fully understood Kidd's reaction, and continued talking.

"Now that you know, don't ever worry about those kinds of things again."

Kidd kept silent, trying his best to bring his happiness under control.

After some moments of lovey-dovey atmosphere, Kidd realized that Law has fallen asleep again.

_Again with this beautiful scene..._

Kidd started to think that _maybe _taking the cat isn't that much of a bad idea, after all.

* * *

If you guys want a story of a certain pairing, do tell me about it. Review if you can, I still have a lot of flaws. THANKS!


End file.
